


with the world at our feet

by Kazura



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: To be by the side of the man he has grown to love is all he shall ever want.





	with the world at our feet

Perhaps a Werewolf's pledge under the moon can be likened to one of his Lord's promises. He would not refute. He sees no reason to.

How many hurdles have they overcome together? He has long lost count. His nonexistent negligence is not to blame. He simply does not know if he were expected to include even the smallest of hiccups. In the life they have lived together for centuries, not a single day has been free of them.

He doesn't mind. How could he? To be by the side of the man he has grown to love is all he shall ever want.

To say that he is bound would be an offense, one that would earn another a sneer and a mix of venom. He is not bound. He has chosen this. He would choose it again. And again. And again. For the man he has chosen to serve, chosen to love, has chosen to pledge to him in return.

And they have succeeded.

"What kind of man do you think I am, Fenrich?" he is asked, once, moments after they have grasped everything with their hands.

Valvatorez's eyes are fierce, strong. They are as unwavering as the man's spirit itself.

It is a sight he will never tire of, and he cannot look away. For once, praises that could have easily spilled from his mouth stay lodged in his throat.

Valvatorez chuckles. With the grace that he moves in the battlefield, he reaches for Fenrich's cheek. A smile, one for him and him alone, graces Valvatorez's lips. "A man who doesn't keep his word, perhaps?"

His voice startles a breathy laugh from Fenrich. "No, my Lord." Closing his eyes, he leans into the touch. Light. Gentle. It is with those that he chooses to speak.

"Just a man I do not deserve."

**Author's Note:**

> Old one, and super short, but I still quite like it.
> 
> For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
